The Child
by Not A Mundane
Summary: After the inncident in the demon realm Clary falls pregnant. How are her friends and mum going to react and most importantly how is Jace going to react. one thing they don't know though is that this child is special. the rating is probably T but I'm going to say M because I'm paranoid and i might put something M later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Clary's POV

I wait outside the institute for Simon who's giving me a ride to the doctors because I have been feeling quite ill and getting pains in my lower abdomen. "Hey Red, whatcha doing?" I hear a familiar voice behind me, I spin around and come face to face with Jace "nothing Goldilocks, why?" I reply smiling at my new nickname for him "well you are standing on the path outside the institute with a bag doing nothing except looking really awkward and staring into space" he explains a grin on his face, I hit him playfully on the arm "Hey! I was thinking" I tell him his grin turns into his trademark smirk "what were you thinking about Red?" he asks me, I hesitate not really wanting to tell him about me nausea and make him worry but not wanting to lie to him but I was saved from answering by Simon screeching to a halt in front of me and Jace. "Ready to go Clary?" Simon asks me "yeah" I say swinging my bag off my shoulders and opening the passenger door on Eric's van, "see ya later Red" Jace smiled hugging me from the back of my waist and kissing my neck '"bye Goldilocks" I say smiling back at him "I'll see you in half an hour" I say getting into the van and pulling the door closed, I see Jace wave as the car pulls away from the curb.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to drive me Simon" I thank him

"Its fine really Clary".

"Perfect timing also," I laugh, he gives me a questioning look "I just didn't really want to tell Jace where I was going," I tell him

"Why?" he asks, I think about it, why didn't I want to tell Jace is it because I don't want him to worry or is it something deeper than that, all I say though is "not really sure I just didn't", Simon just nods at this.

I stroll up to the front door of the doctors clinic "I'll come pick you up in 25 minutes" I hear Simon yell from the van, I nod even though I doubt he can see me. The bell rings as I open the door making my way up to the front desk "Clary Fray" I say to the woman hiding behind her big glasses, she quickly types my name into the computer, "Take a seat dear" she says not looking up once. I take a seat on the left side of the brown leather couch sitting on the other side is a young boy probably around 10 years old playing a car racing game on his iPad, I pick up a magazine from the small coffee table next to me a flip through the pages there's a picture of a girl with long blond hair modeling for a new perfume line, I can tell by her unnatural eye colour that see is a fairie. After around 5 minutes my name is called and I get up and follow the doctor into one of the clean white rooms, "sit down Clary" he says taking a seat across from me "what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asks I hesitate before answering, " I have been having pains in my lower abdomen recently and have been feeling quite nauseous" I tell the doctor

"Hmmmm" is all he says as he places he hands on my abdomen pressing gently. I look up at him curiously "what is it?" I ask, he looks up at me before replying, Clary I'm 90% sure that you are pregnant, I would let you take a pregnancy test here except I have an appointment in 2 minutes and everyone else is busy, I would suggest stopping at your local pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test just to confirm what I think" he says, I struggle processing what he just said "SHIT!I can't be pregnant, I'm only 17 whet will my mum think" I say jumping up from my chair and racing out of the room shocked, I run out of the doctors clinic and out onto the street only stopping to slap a $20 note on the reception desk, "keep the change" I yell.

Before long I'm at the pharmacy a few blocks down purchasing a pregnancy test from the old man at the counter "thank you" I say as I leave the shop to find the nearest public bathroom. When I find a bathroom I take out the pregnancy test and sit down on the toilet and soon enough I'm sitting there staring at the 2 red lines printed on the small screen of the pregnancy test confirming that what the doctor had said was true.

I sit on a bench in central park tears rolling down my cheeks, my head in my hands, I'm aware of my phone buzzing in my pocket probably Simon wondering why I wasn't there when he came to pick me up. I don't know how long I've sat there for crying and pondering how i'm going to tell my mum and Jace when I sense someone sit down beside me, I look up and sitting next to me is the little boy from the clinic "why are you crying?" the little boy asks me.

"I was given news of something that I wasn't expecting and I'm really scared that my family and friends aren't going to accept me for it, I don't know how to tell them" I tell the boy surprised that I had just entrusted him with something extremely personal. The little boy looked at me a hope blazing in his eyes "you know that even if you tell your family and friends if they really love you they will accept you no matter what thats what friends and family are for, being there for you even when bad things happen, but they can't help you unless you tell them you just have to bite your tongue and go for it never expecting the worst" the little boy says, I smile at him surprised that a 10 year old boy had just given the wisest advice I've ever been given, "I hope you stop crying soon" the little boy says as he gets up and runs over to an older women who I'm guessing is his mum. I pick up my still buzzing phone, deciding I was going to use the advice the young boy had given me, Jace's name flashes on the screen along with a notification saying I have 86 missed calls, I take a deep breath and slide the screen to answer the call.

"Hey Jace" I murmur into the phone.

"WHERE ARE YOU, I WAS SO WORRIED, I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT" he yells, I wince at how loud he was and apparently he noticed because his voice softens "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to shout I just became really worried when Simon called asking if you were at the institute because you hadn't shown up when he was meant to meet you half an hour before" I smile at this, knowing someone besides your immediate family worried so much about you is an extremely nice feeling. "I'm at near the Guggenheim Museum in the east of central park" I tell him, "what the hell are you doing there" he asks "you know what don't answer that, ill be there in 10" he says as he hangs up the call. I quickly wipe the tears from my face not wanting Jace to see me crying and tie my frizzy red hair into a messy bun sighing, that went much easier than i thought, he really cared about me, hopefully that love wouldn't be thrown away this evening once i tells him my news.

True to his word I see Jace running towards me around 10 minutes after he'd told me he was coming, he stopped in front of me to catch his breath "did you run all the way hear from the institute?' I ask

"Maybe" he replies sheepishly giving me a quick kiss on the lips and sitting down beside me and placing his arms around my shoulders. I snuggle into his warmth, resting my head against his chest, "Jace?" I say my voice muffled by his shirt

"Yes Clary" he replies placing a feather light kiss on the top of my head "I need to tell you something" I say, he stiffens up at this "your not uh…. breaking up with me?" he says a trace of sadness in his voice, I straiten up "oh no, no definitely not" I reassure him, he breathes out relaxing back against the bench

"Ok good, carry on then "he says. I take a deep breath and bite my tongue like the little boy had said to do " Jace, I uh I'm Pr-pregnant".


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fan fiction ever i'm really happy i have so many views i decided to write another chapter today because it's holidays and i'm really bored because all my friends are away. anyway here is chapter 2.

 _previously -_ "Jace, i uh i'm pr-pregnant".

Jace POV -

"Jace, i uh i'm pr-pregnant" the little redhead girl next to me stutters, she begins to cry and i pull her towards me while she sobs on my shoulder. "Clary, shh, shhh it's ok that's a good thing" she looks up at me sniffling "i just i-i do-don't wa-want you to le-leave me bed-because of this" she says in between body wracking sobs, "i would never leave you, i love you, and i will love you until i die, and if there is life after that, i'll love you then" i reassure her, then before i know it her lips are crashing down on mine, twisting her hands into my hair, i moan and deepen the kiss placing me arms around her waist, i taste the kiss, it tastes of tears, salty but it also tastes of happiness.

Ok finished chapter 2 i'll try and get chapter 3 out by the latest tomorrow.

PLEASE REVEIW! i want to know what you guys want me to do future chapters, i'm probably not going to have the baby be born for another chapter or 2 but i want ideas for names, girls and boy.

Love Ya, xoxo

Clary POV -

"clary that's a good thing" Jace says trying to coax me from his wet shoulder, i look pat him "i just i-i do-don't wa-want you to le-leave me bec-because of this" i sob

"i would never leave you, i love you, and i will love you until i die, and if there is life after that, i'll love you then" he says, at that something inside me clicks and i bring my lips crashing down on his my hands curling around his golden hair, he moans and slides his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance which i give, he places his arms around my waist, and soon we're a tangle of limbs, our lips like flames in each others mouths exploring every corner, eventually i pull away. Jace sits there smiling, "i'm gonna be a dad" he grins puling me into a tight embrace, "let's go home Clare-bear".

I sit next to Jace on his bed, "Jace".

"hmmm".

"what are we going to tell everyone?"I ask.

"I'm not sure"

"we have to tell my mums, it would be better than having her ask why i'm getting so huge, i mean try explaining to her that you're pregnant and you've known for 2-3 months but just decided not to tell her. That would not end well", Jace nods "yeah, but first we should find a way to keep you healthy, i mean you're 17 it's quite young to have a child" Jace says "i heard somewhere that talking to the baby is good for a healthy pregnancy, how 'bout you try that" i tell Jace. he gets down onto his knees, level to my abdomen and leans in, "hey baby, i'm Jace your extremely good looking daddy, it would be great if you could come out soon because i really want to get working on some siblings for you" Jace smirked resulting in me slapping him through the face leaving a red handprint on his cheek, "ok i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'll try again" he says just as the door is flung open by an very flustered Isabelle, where were you guys, Alec's been worried si . . ." her voice trails off as she she what Jace is doing, "what are you doing Jace?" she asks, "i, uh nothing" he says quickly standing up and stepping back, "you were doing something alright" she says"Jace why is your cheek red?" she says changing the subject, "Clary slapped me" Jace says clearly annoyed at the question she asked. "why did she slap you Jace" Izzy asks her tone growing frustrated and angry, i glance a Jace and he gives me a questioning look "do we tell her?" he asks me, "TELL ME WHAT!" she says her voice growing louder, "yeah we had better tell her or she might scream so loud the whole institute falls down" Jace nods . "Iz, igotclarypregnant" he blurts out "sorry Jace i didn't hear you" Izzy says, "i goy Clary pregnant' he says clearly this time "YOU WHAT NOW!" screeches Izzy" Iz, shhhh" i shout "oh sorry, you what now!" she says again softer but still with anger in her voice. "when did this happen?" she asks

"well i only found out today" i reply my cheeks turning red "NO" says Izzy" i mean when did this piece of scum" she points at Jace "knock you up?". Jace almost chokes on his saliva and my cheeks turn an even darker shade of red, "in the demon realm" i mutter, at this she loses it, screaming unattainable things at me and Jace, i'm pretty sure i hear her say 'i told you to use protection', 'Jace had to go go and fuck you in the demon realm' and 'she's only 17 you should know better'. eventually she stops, "Iz?" Jace says

"yes Jace, you know i shouldn't even be talking to you since you got my best friend pregnant but i will because i really want to be the godmother" Izzy says

"woah, woah, woah, we didn't say anything about godparents Iz" jace cut in "i was going to ask for a favour" Jace says

"go ahead" Izzy sighs clearly admitting defeat

"I was wondering if you could help us break the news to Clary's mum".


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I decided to write another chapter today, so many views although I would really like some reviews, anyway here's chapter 3

Previously – "I was wondering if you could help us break the news to Clary's mum"

Clary POV

"sure I'll help, I mean if I don't there might not be a baby because everyone will be dead" she says with a sarcastic cheerfulness "I'll get back to you guys when I find a way to ease the news on her you see I really don't want to die if you get what I mean" she tells us skipping out the room, I swear I hear her mutter something about irresponsible teenagers.

"Well now we've got that out of the way, I think I'll go to sleep" Jace says taking off his shirt and jeans so he is just standing in his boxers, I stare at his perfectly toned body "like what you see red" he grinned, I roll my eyes and remember when I ran my hand along his chest, the memory makes my heart flutter and I smile while I move toward the door "where do you think you're going missy?" Jace says stepping in front of me and lifting me up, flinging me over his shoulder "put me down Jace, I was just going to go get my PJ's" I say thumping his back pointlessly "I'll make you a deal red, how 'bout that" he proposes, "and what ight that deal be" I ask him attempting and failing at raising one eyebrow, at least he can't see me make a fool of myself I think. "Kiss me"

"Excuse me?" I ask

"That's the deal, you have to kiss me and I'll put you down," Jace says

"Uhh, fine" I say leaning forward and kissing him on the nose "No, a proper kiss" he pouts, "I can't reach your lips from I hear" I state the obvious

"Ok, fine I'll put you down and then you have to kiss me"

"Ok, put me down then" I say as he swings me off his shoulder, as soon as my feet touch the floor I'm out the door fleeing down the hallway, after a few seconds I hear footsteps chasing me down the hallway, I get to my bedroom and slam the door shut and lock it, I hear Jace pound the door and him shouting at me to open the door or he would knock it down I walk to my wardrobe and take out a blue floral shorts and a top, then I hear scratching on the door, probably Jace using a opening rune to open the door, sure enough the door swings open and a grumpy Jace walks in, "why the face?" I tease

"You didn't give me a kiss you rejected the Jace Herondale and it wewy huwt me" he says dramatically placing a hand on my heart , I roll my eyes again "you know if you keep rolling your eyes your head is going to head's going to explode, "you know you might actually look better with 2 red cheeks" I say reaching my hand up threatening him "you wouldn't betray me like that" Jace says wiping a fake tear of his cheek. I lean in to give him a quick kiss but as I pull away Jace puts his hands on the back of my neck at pull me back towards him in a passionate kiss, instinctively I wrap my arms around him and my lips part under the pressure, I moan and run my arms up under his shirt that he'd hastily put on before runny through the halls chasing me, a low moan escapes Jace's mouth and I pull away to breath but Jace's lips never leave my skin instead they travel along my jaw and down my neck, I pull his lips back to mine. "I love you Clarissa Fray" he mumbles against my lips, "I love you too Jace Herondale".

After making to back to Jace's room I went to the bathroom and stripped off, getting into the warm shower. I wash the grime of the day off my skin and dry myself putting my PJ's on, I stare at myself in the mirror, at me fiery red hair and my pail skin. I put my hands on my stomach and sigh I'm going to be a mother , I've got a small human growing inside me.

Jace POV

When Clary walks out of the bathroom I'm sitting on the bed, I smile at her, I'm so lucky to have her, I definitely don't deserve her, she's so beautiful and she doesn't even know that's one of the reasons I love her so much. "Hey carrot?" I smile scooting over in the bed to make room for her, "did you really just call me carrot?" she asks me

"Yeah, why got a problem with that?" I smirk

"I actually do" she says, playfully hitting me in the stomach, "goodnight Clary, better?"

"Yeah, better. Goodnight Jace" I reach over and turn off the light, Clary rests her head and hands on my chest and I place a arm over her protectively, not long after though I hear her breathing go steady signaling that she is asleep but I lay there staring into the darkness sensing something bad, something dark".

The next morning I wake to a scream and sit up sending a restless Clary onto the other side of the bed, she doesn't wake up though, I hear her scream again and this time I see it's coming from Clary "no, your dead" she sobs, I gently tap her so she will wake up which turns to me mindlessly shaking her "Clary wake up" after a few minutes of sitting there watching her scream she blinks pure terror in her eyes "he's back" was all she said though before she passed out in my arms.

If you want to know what Clary PJ's look like you can see on my Pinterest account, I just started a new board like literally this lunch time called FanFiction I'm going to put things I use in the books like clothing and places, Clary's PJ's on there so feel free to look it up my username is FourTris4Ever.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Lots of love Rach.


	4. Chapter 4

So as promised here is chapter 4, I got a review saying this story is like a different story, I hadn't know that I just decided to write a mortal instruments I usually read the harry potter fanfiction, so I looked it up and yeah it is quite similar, I'm still going to keep going with the story just make sure it's different from now on, me and my friend actually came up with this idea when we read the books last year but then it was just like what if this happened and they said that and I me and friend decided to put in a fanfiction, she told me to do it because she doesn't like writing but anyway here is chapter 4 I tried to stick to the storyline I had in my head but make sure it's different from that other story.

Previously – "he's back" was all she said before she passed out in my arms.

Jace POV

"Alec! Izzy!" I yell, I hear footsteps running down the hallway and then they burst into the room "what's wr…" Alec starts but his question gets cut off by his sister, "Oh My God! What happened?" she shouts running forwards to Clary, "Alec, get Magnus, Jace call her parents and tell them what happens, I'll try and wake her up, what are you waiting for GO!" she snaps. I run out of the room to the library while Alec grabs his stele and starts creating a portal, Iz just sits there trying to shake Clary awake.

Magnus POV

I'm sitting on the couch when a portal appears in the room and a flustered Alec stumbles through, "Clary-hurt-help-passed out" he stutters

"Ok calm down say it slowly" I say standing up from the couch so I'm standing face to face with the blue eyed boy, Alec takes a deep breath "Clary is hurt you need to come help her she passed out"

What are we waiting for then, my little biscuit is hurt" I say jumping back through the portal, Alec following closely behind.

When we jump out the other end of the portal we're standing in Jace's bedroom, Clary lays on the bed her hair sprawled out around her like a halo of fire. "What happened to my biscuit?" I ask to nobody in particular "we don't really know, we just head screaming and then Jace yelled out to us, when we arrived Clary was out cold" Isabelle says

"you should ask golden boy" Alec says, right on queue Jace runs out of the room out of breath, I've never actually seen Jace out of breath and I open mouth to tease him about it when I see him walk up to Clary his face clearly full of worry, he takes her hand and I realize what he must be going through is hard, Clary was the only one he had ever let his wall down for and here she was laying unconscious on the bed. "Jocelyn and Luke will be here soon he says his voice empty of emotion and his eyes never leaving Clary, he lays his forehead down on her chest "Don't leave me Clary, not after what we're going through" he whispers and I wonder what he means but before I can ask him he stands up and walks to the foot of the bed, "Magnus please help her" he says

"Yeah of course I will, why else would I be here for" I point out the obvious, Jace doesn't seem to notice he just stands there never taking his eyes off Clary 'first someone needs to tell me what happened though" I say, everyone well Isabelle, Alec and I all look to Jace, he sucks in a breath, 'well we were asleep" I wriggle my eyebrows at him but he ignores me, unusual I do him flush a bit, awww cute Jace Herondale blushing over a girl, "I heard a scream and I woke up flinging Clary across the bed she was shaking and whimpering and she kept on shouting things like 'no, your dead' then she would burst into tears"

"She was asleep the whole time?" I ask, he nods, interesting

"Anyway I shook her and she didn't wake up so I sat there feeling like an idiot I should have been calling for he-lp" his voice cracks "keep going" I say

"Well I waited a few minutes and she sat up really quickly, she was terrified then she spoke"

"She sp.."

"SHHHH" Isabelle hisses at me

"As I was saying she spoke but all she said were the words "he's back before passing out" he breaths out" says Jace his voice full f pain and sadness. I've kept and eye on the Herondale ever since the black haired, blue eyed boy, William had knocked on my door late at night, that was 4 generations ago and what know from those 4 generations is that every Herondale has only one lover one person that they give their heart to and once that heart has been given It can never be taken back.

"Step aside" I tell Jace taking his spot at the foot of the bed, that's when I start shuffling through her memories but there is nothing there from last night up to now it's just blank, this could only mean one thing, it was just like the dream Jace had only this time it had been a warning, a warning that danger was coming and there was nothing we could do about it.

Hey guys so how did you like chapter 4, it's not actually the full version of chapter but I've decided to split it in 2 so that there is a bit of suspense, anyway I will try and pump out a chapter or 2 tomorrow seeing as it's the weekend I've been busy Christmas shopping with my mum today. Pleas Review it like constructive criticism just not deconstructive criticism, tell me what you like about it what you don't BTW I really need baby names I'm really bad with thinking of names.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys, really sorry I know I told you I would post a few chapters over the weekend but I was really busy and didn't get around to it, this is kinda part 2 of chapter 4 but we might as well just call it chapter 5, I REALLY NEED BABY NAMES! My friend is reading these and she suggested that if the baby is a girl it should be called Annabeth and if it's a boy Finn tell me what you think of them if you have any idea's please tell me also if you have any idea's on where the story should go tell me anyway here is the next chapter.

Previously - It was just like the dream Jace had only this time it had been a warning, a warning that danger was coming and there was nothing we could do about it.

Jace POV

I stand at the edge of the room as Magnus looks through Clary's memories, I feel completely terrible, I have never felt this bad in my entire life, I don't know what I would do if I lost Clary. I hear an intake of breath and look up, Magnus still stands staring at Clary and Izzy and Alec are looking at him questioningly he doesn't say anything though. I'm about to look back down at the floor when Magnus reaches out to Clary's abdomen, does he know? I'm sure he does by now, this could become very awkward. Magnus is then flung against the back wall and Clary winces in agony, Alec runs over to Magnus but he just brushes him off standing back up and walking back to Clary "Magnus what happened to your hand?" Izzy gasps, I look down at Magnus's hand which was covered in scorch marks "Magnus what's going on, is it because of…" I trail off, Magnus looks at me "the child, yes" Magnus finishes for me. Alec starts choking "are you ok?" Izzy asks concerned

"Did you know about this" he chokes out waving his finger at Clary "yeah" Izzy says looking down at the floor "I found out last night", she says as Jocelyn and Luke burst into the room "where is she, where's my little girl" Jocelyn yells "she's right here Joci" Magnus calls and Jocelyn runs over to her daughter, "what happened, we weren't told the full story?" Luke asks and I hold my breath I'm not sure I can retell the story again I mean it doesn't seem that bad but when I explain I remember the fear on her face the fear I could of stopped.

After Isabelle tells Luke and Jocelyn the story, Jocelyn gets up from her daughters side "why did this happen?" she asks

"It was a warning" Magnus says and at the faces and questions people give him looks like he instantly regrets it, he shoots me a pained look before he continues "you remember the rune that Jace had, the rune that binded him to Sebastian?" everybody nods "well that rune was given to him in a dream if I am correct" he looks at me and I nod "only demons and angels can give dreams like that, Sebastian could give Jace a dream like that because he had enough demon blood" "what about Clary, she was given a rune in a dream from her mother" Alec asks

"That dream was caused by Clary's angel blood it isn't enough blood to give dreams to anyone else but she can give them to herself in which she did then, she gave herself that rune, anyway as I was saying only demons and angels can give dreams like that and Clary has just experienced a dream like this, a warning this time"

"A warning from a demon?" Luke asks confused

"I never said that," said Magnus

"But angels have never helped us before" Alec says

"And still they haven't, this warning has been given to Clary by someone with extremely high quantities of angle blood"

"Who though, no-one has extra angel blood except Clary and Jace and you said they didn't have enough to give dreams

"They don't this person doesn't exist in this world yet, this person is still growing, growing inside Clary". At this Jocelyn starts fanning herself rapidly and Luke come up behind her and gently steered her to the armchair in the corner of my room, "how though, the baby can't have more angel blood then Clary" Luke says, "it could if it was the product of another Shadowhunter with excessive angel blood" Magnus says, Jocelyn looks up "you mean…" she doesn't finish just glares at me and I will myself to shrink into the corner just dissolve into the wall "yes I mean that" Magnus grins, "this baby is the child of Clary Fray and the Jace Herondale, another Herondale I thought that finally I wouldn't have to worry about them anymore" he smirks, I could seriously just snap his neck in half right now, apparently Alec senses that and he walks toward me ready to grab me if I try anything on his boyfriend "and it was this child that sent your daughter the dream, this child was warning us through your daughter that something bad is coming, something extremely dark" Magnus tells Jocelyn "is this why the hand you reached out to the child with got burned and you were flung across the room, the angel blood in the child reacted badly to your demon blood" Izzy asks but Magnus doesn't have time to answer because Clary sits up gasping.

Sorry about the short chapter I'll try and do a longer chapter next time, I really need baby names. And I really want reviews; I want to know what you think about it, what you like and what you don't. Constructive criticism is welcome just no deconstructive criticism. I will try and be more consistent with my updates. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, so here's chapter 6 it's more of a filler chapter but it's pretty important. Not much else to say except that reviews are welcome.

I haven't really bothered with disclaimers because everyone knows that the characters are Cassie's but I might as well just do it anything that sounds like it's from TMI is Cassie's and everything that sounds original is mine.

THERE IS A SMALL SPOILER FOR THE INFERNAL DEVICES IT'S REALLY SMALL BUT JUST THOUGHT I WOULD PUT IT OUT THERE. IT IS CLOSE TO THE END THOUGH WHEN YOU SEE THE ^^ YOU SHOULD STOP UNLESS YOU ARE OK WITH THE SPOILER AND WHEN YOU SEE THE SYMBOL FOR THE SECOND TIME YOU CAN KEEP READING.

Previously – but Magnus doesn't have time to answer because Clary sits up gasping.

Clary POV

Everything is blurry and I can't hear anything except faint whispering. I manage to sit up using my hands to hold myself up and I breath heavily, filling my lungs with air, my vision clears up and I see everybody looking at me, Jace runs up to me and I nuzzle my head into his shoulder as he envelopes me in a warm embrace, we stay like this for what seems like forever, when someone clears their throat, I look up and see Alec, Izzy, Magnus, Luke and a very angry mother watching us, "does she know?" I whisper so only Jace can hear me, he nods and I risk a glance at my mum knowing the only thing that's stopped her from blowing up at me and Jace is the fact that I've been unconscious for the past few hours. I hear the same person clear their throat and I turn to face Magnus, "are you ok Mags, or do you need me to go fetch you a glass of water?" I ask innocently and Jace chuckles next to me, "do you remember anything?" Magnus asks me completely seriously, I try and think about what happened in the last 18 hours but there's nothing there, it's just a blank slate, I shake my head. "Nothing at all?" he confirms and I'm about to answer no, when I'm hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea, I noticeably pale and lean against to Jace so I don't pass out again and my mum rushes toward me, "what's wrong sweetie?" she asks concerned, I just focus on my breathing, when everything starts flooding back, like a wave wiping out a beach, I blink and everything's there the blank space completely filled, I remember everything, the dream, the warning, the child.

"What's happening Magnus?" Izzy asks

"I'm not sure" he says, I look back at everyone, "I remember," I say. Everybody starts bombarding me with questions and I just sit there dazed Jace's arms wrapped protectively around my body, If it weren't for Luke it would of probably never ended, "guys, give her some space, Clary what do you remember?" Luke asks, "I-I remember everything," I tell them

"Why don't you start from the beginning then" says Magnus redeeming himself from his previous state of shock.

"Well I fell asleep and everything was normal, then I started, the dream started and it felt so distant yet so close"

"What was the dream about?" Magnus asks

"About him"

There's a chorus of who's from around the room, I take a deep breath, "Sebastian".

"That's impossible"

"I thought you killed him"

"Did he say anything?"

"LET HER FINISH!" Alec yells taking everybody by surprise, I give him a grateful smile, "well he's back and he's after the child".

Jace POV

"What do you mean he's after the child?" Luke asks

"The child is the last part to the plan," Clary says

"That makes sense," Magnus mutters

"How?"

"Well" Clary answers for Magnus "Sebastian is powerful but he needed one thing, he has demon blood and he thought I could give that to him but it wasn't enough, he needed more"

"He needed Clary and Jace's child" Izzy says

"Yes, he need our child" Clary says

"But why? Whet does he need angel blood for?" Alec asks

"He has gifts that he has because he has demon blood and Jace and I have gifts because of our angel blood but this child has the power of heaven" Clary explains

"What do you mean by that," Izzy asks

"She means this child will be the deadliest weapon that's passed through this earth in more than 20,000,000 years" Magnus says catching on to what Clary says this child "this child that's growing inside Clary will have extraordinary gifts, this will put Clary and the child in grave danger, and it's unlikely that she will survive childbirth. At this my legs turn to jelly and I have to sit down on the edge of the bed because of this Clary might not live to her 18th birthday.

"There is one way though, one person who may be able to help, this girl is the only other person who I know, and I know a lot of people, that has ever done something like this a warlock who can give birth to children. Tessa" Magnus says, "I can give her a call" he says leaving the room

"Why would Sebastian want your child though what does he need that much angel blood for?" Luke asks

"He needs an even amount of demon blood and angel blood to conquer the angels themselves" Clary says, "to conquer heaven".

Ok done chapter 6 I know kind of short but I wanted to end it there so I hope you liked it, and I had to add some TID in there because I'm just as much a Infernal devices fan as I am a Mortal instruments fan, sorry to those of you that haven't read TID yet it did have a bit of a spoiler but if you followed the guidelines you don't read the spoiler anyway I think I might add some more of Tessa and Jem in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry I took so long to update I was quite busy with life and everything here is chapter 7. BTW I think I might make the birth in the next chapter so this is the last chance to give baby names.

Previously - "He needs an even amount of demon blood and angel blood to conquer the angels themselves" Clary says, "to conquer heaven".

Clary POV

I sit I next to Jace on the bed his arm around my shoulders, a while ago everyone had left the room Magnus still hadn't gotten back from calling Tessa and Luke had piped up saying that I had needed my space Jace had refused to leave though so it was just us sitting on his bed, silent. I decide to break the silence, "what are we going to do?" I ask Jace

"I don't know" he sighs defeated

"I just want our baby to be safe" I say, Jace nods "what can we do though?" I ask

I think for a moment and Jace does the same, "what if we leave the Shadowhunter life and become mundanes you can create an untrackable rune and Sebastian won't find us" Jace suggests "I don't think that will work, Sebastian has his ways he will be able to find us" I say "but you are going somewhere with that"

"How" Jace asks.

Once I tell him the idea he has he starts to cry, I've never actually seen him cry, he told me about when his dad had snapped his eagle's neck he said he had never cried again and here he was tears pouring down his cheeks.

Jace POV

When Clary tells me what she thinks we should do I begin to cry, I'm not really sure why I mean I didn't try to cry it just happened, Clary tries to comfort me and I let her but I doubt it's helping. I look down at her and nod "I think we should do it" I manage to say, I know it's the right thing to do even though it will be hard for me and Clary it's the only way our child will be safe.

We eventually get up to go tell everyone, I've eventually stopped crying but my eyes are still a bit red we walk down the halls together and look in the kitchen, they aren't there so we decide to check the library, we open the doors and we can hear voices from the opposite side of the library to where we stand, we walk over and Izzy, Alec and Magnus are there, I guess Clary's a parents have gone home. They all stop the conversation their having when they see us, Alec gives me a questioning look and I can tell that he knows I have been crying but he doesn't say anything, We all stand there no-body saying anything until Magnus decides to speak "I have contacted Tessa she is on her way" Magnus says and I look at Clary she obviously wants to tell everyone but is afraid what they'll think of our plan, I look at her unsure as well, "guys is everything okay?" Magnus asks noticing the tenseness around us, Clary bites her lip and nods "yeah fine" she says forcing a smile that leaves as quickly as it came not quite meeting Magnus's eye.

"Tell us what's going on!" Izzy demands, I give Clary a look asking if she wants me to tell them but she just shakes her head and takes a deep breath "we know what we are going to do if I manage to deliver the baby" Clary says everybody gives her questioning glances but she ignores them continuing, "Simon and I have some old friends from school they graduated last year there not Shadowhunters but they have the sight Simon figured this out when they came up to him and asked him who his friends he hung out with were, meaning us but we were glamoured he asked them how they could see you guys and they said they could see all strange things so he may of told them about the Shadowhunter world they just got engaged they owe me a favor and I thought I might give them a call and see if there willing to raise our child in place of us pretending to be the child's parents" she tells them, this time I don't cry but Izzy does she crumples to the ground her head in her hands, Alec crouches down next to his sister and gently rubs her back making soothing sounds, Clary stands there awkwardly "I think I'll go see if I can get a hold of Alenna and Liam my school friends then I'm gonna go to sleep" she says leaving the room I follow her out into the corridors just to get some time to breath and think, as I wonder around the halls of the institute I hear the doorbell ring, I walk to the elevator and wait to see if anyone is coming, no-one so I get into the elevator and make my way to the front doors of the institute I swing open the heavy doors and standing in the doorframe is a young girl of around the age of 19, I think she was the one talking to Clary at Luke and Jocelyn's wedding, she has long wavy brown hair and gray eyes, "Hey" she says "are you Jace" she asks smiling "yeah" I say she smiles even harder, "I'm Tessa" she tells me, "Tessa Herondale" I look at her confused my mother was Celine and my grandmother was Imogen there both dead, I'm the only Herondale left how come she claims that last name, sensing my question she reply's "it's a long story, I will tell you later" I nod "and this is Jem, you may know him" she says, I don't recognize the name but I look over her shoulder at the boy, he has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, "Brother Zachariah?" I ask.

Okay really sorry about the wait for the next chapter I think it's moving on I little more, tell me if you have any ideas and if you have any baby names, I know that in The Infernal Devices Jem has silver hair and eyes but that's a result of the drug, it mentions that his actual hair and eye colour is brown at the end of CoHF, so my facts aren't incorrect. Anyway bye.

PLEASE REVIEW, I will try and pump out at least one chapter before Christmas, think of it as a christmas gift


	8. Chapter 8

So as promised here is chapter 8, I thought updating on Christmas Eve would be my gift to you, I might even update again this afternoon, who knows.

BTW, THERE IS ANOTHER SPOILER IN HERE TESSA IS TELLING JACE ABOUT HER BACKROUND AND HOW SHE IS RELATED TO HIM, IT'S NOT TO IMPORTANT TO THIS STORY BUT VERY IMPORTANT TO THE INFERNAL DEVICIES SAME THING AS LAST TIME WHEN YOU SEE THIS ^^ THEN STOP READING UNTILL YOU SEE THE SIGN AGAIN UNLESS OF COURSE YOU ARE OKAY WITH THE SPOILER.

Previously - "I'm Tessa" she tells me, "Tessa Herondale" I look at her confused my mother was Celine and my grandmother was Imogen there both dead, I'm the only Herondale left how come she claims that last name, sensing my question she reply's "it's a long story, I will tell you later" I nod "and this is Jem, you may know him" she says, I don't recognize the name but I look over her shoulder at the boy, he has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, "Brother Zachariah?" I ask.

Clary POV

I call Alenna and Liam and they agree to raise the child seeing as they have been told that Alenna cannot conceive, I feel completely hopeless not being able to raise my own child but I know it's for the better Sebastian cannot take this child for everybody's safety. I lay on Jace's bed half asleep, I'm still wearing my pajamas from last night because I never got around to changing out of them, so I peel them off and get into the warm shower I let the water flow over me, cleansing me from all my pain and worries and for a moment I forget, I forget everything that going on, I forget that Sebastian is back and I forget about the child everything is just like it was at the beginning of the week. It doesn't last long, I'm woken from my bliss by a knock on the bathroom door, "What is it!" I call, "Meet me in the library as soon as you can there's someone here to see you" Jace calls back

"But I'm tired" I groan

"This is important," he says and I hear footsteps and the bang of a door telling me that Jace has left. I quickly finish and turn the shower off getting out and drying myself off I quickly put on a green cut off shoulder top and dark blue ripped jeans leaving Jace's room and making my way to the library.

Jace POV

I walk to the library with Tessa, nobody saying anything, she claims she's is a Herondale but I have absolutely no idea how she is related to me and she is so young only around 2 years older than me yet she speaks and walks with an air of grace, I pulled from my thoughts by brother Zachariah pushing the door to the library open, it's empty which means that Isabelle, Alec and Magnus have gone to do something else it's possible that Magnus has gone home but I doubt he would leave especially if he knew that Tessa and brother Zachariah were coming. I stand around awkwardly as Tessa and brother Zachariah sit down on a couch close by, he leans down to whisper something in her ear and she nods looking up at me, "Jace?" she asks

"MmmHhh"

"Do you want to hear a story?" she asks

"What about?" I ask her

"About your ancestors and my past" she says "it was 131 years ago that it all started, when I came across the shadow world, it was the day I came to London I was coming to live with my brother after my aunt died, I was told by 2 ladies that they were to take me to my brother they were actually downworlders hired to train me in my shape changing ability"

"Wait! You're a warlock?" I ask her confused; I can't see a warlock mark though. Reading my mind Tessa answers my question "I might as well be a warlock but I'm not I'm different I cannot use magic only take on the shape and mind of somebody else, I do not have a mark" she says "anyway on with the story, after months of following the sisters I was saved, just like in a book where the hero come to save the girl, my hero was Will your ancestor, I threw a china jug thinking he was one of the sisters and it injured his arm, then you know we fell in love and the rest is history" she says

"There was way more in-between like when she was engaged to me and when I became a silent brother but that's another story a very long one maybe we can tell you some day" brother Zachariah says

"Wait who is Will I have no ancestor called Will," I say

"you do he was your great great great grandfather and I'm your great great great grandmother" Tessa tells me

"But that's impossible, warlocks can't have children" I say

"Yeah they can't but I told you that I was different, that's why your sparkly friend called me, because I can have children and yes I know Magnus very well in fact he was the one that lifted Will's 'curse' the one who helped me get through my first mortal death" she says

"Right"

"Do you think you could go find Clary so I may look at her child?" Tessa asks me

"Sure" I say leaving the room

"By the way, please call me Jem, my career as a silent brother has ended, my real name is Jem.

I walk to my room knowing that Clary will be there and open the door, I hear the shower running and know Clary must be in there so I knock on the door, no answer, I knock louder and I hear her soft voice "What is it?"

"Meet me in the library as soon as you can there's someone here to see you" I call

"But I'm tired" she groans, I laugh

"This is important," I say and I leave before she can argue with me.

Clary POV

When I get to the library I see Jace along with Magnus, Tessa the girl I met at my mothers wedding and brother Zachariah that was with Tessa when I met her, Jem I think it was, nobody in the room notices me come in so I clear my throat, this causes every eye in the room to be on me, including church the cat "hey Tessa, hey Jem" I say

"Wait, you know these guys?" Jace asks

"Yeah I met then at my mum's wedding remember" I roll my eyes, I take in everybody in the room Jem is watching Jace along with Magnus but Tessa's eyes remain on me "I remember when you were little, I wonder if your child will look like you did when you were small" Tessa says

"Who knows possibly but I think the child will be more fortunate with it's fathers amazing looks" Jace smirks and I hit him playfully on the arm "that's not nice Jace, you know I do have many things I can blackmail you with" I grin, "cough, cough, spaghetti cough, cough" I laugh

"You wouldn't," he cries dramatically

"What's this about spaghetti?" Izzy asks coming into the room

"Err nothing, Tessa do you have any ideas on how to help Clary?" Jace asks quickly changing the subject.

"There's just one thing I need to do first," Tessa says

Finished, now I decided to not have the baby birth in this chapter maybe chapter 10 at least it gives me time to think of baby names if you have any ideas please review or PM me,I'm sorry that this is a short chapter for those who had to skip the spoiler I am just as much a fan of The Infernal Devices as i am to The Mortal Instruments. I would love some ideas think of it as a Christmas Present to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update my cousins flew over from Brisbane and even if only live like a state away i haven't seen them in 3 years so i spent most of my time hanging out with them i did start on this chapter but i never got around to finishing it until today i hope you guys like it.

 **Important AN at the end of story!**

Previously - "There's just one thing I need to do first," Tessa says

Jace POV

"What would that be" I ask protective of my girlfriend, "oh, it's probably easier to show you than explain, but don't worry it's not dangerous just a little frightening" Tessa reassures, I'm not sure it works though "I will need something of yours" she says to Clary, Clary look at Tessa questioningly but still removes the clip from her red hair and handing it to the young women in front of her.

Tessa took the clip from Clary's hand and held it between her own two hands closing her eyes, the air around her almost seemed to shimmer and the next thing the girl in front of me became shorter and her hair became redder, and then standing in front of me was an exact replica of Clary her fiery red hair and her slightly swollen stomach, "Oh My Gosh" Izzy gasps dropping the magazine she was flipping through, Clary's hand flew to her mouth and I'm pretty sure Alec passes out next to Magnus, I walk quickly towards my Clary and place my arm over her shoulders protectively, "what's happening?" Clary asks regaining her composure, Tessa smiles, the same smile that Clary has, "I still remember the first time I showed someone who had no idea what they were in for, your reactions are so similar" Tessa laughs, "I can feel the child though, very different to my first child, stronger, this child has much power" Tessa says, "I must leave now, I will look into it, but you must never tell the clave, you must find downworlders that you are willing to trust the clave does not like change this child will be considered a danger to Shadowhunters" Tessa says before her image dissolves back into herself and she walks out of the room pausing at the door to say goodbye and beckon Jem to follow her.

Clary POV

I'm still kind of in shock about what just happened I take deep breaths and sit down on the corner of a chair, Jace rubs calming circles on my back and whispers sweet nothings in my ear his breath tickling my ear, I manage to smile up at him and he gives me a half hearted smile back, you can see this is hard for him, it's hard for me to but it's the only thing that we can do. After what seems like forever we walk back to his room I flop down on the bed and bury my face in the pillows, Jace lays down next to me his legs right next to mine and I move my head so that it's resting on his chest then I look up at him, at his golden eyes the spark that they used to hold isn't there anymore. I brush my lips against his and as I pull away his hand comes to grasp the back of my neck deepening the kiss, he smiles against my lips and flips us over so that he has more control of our kiss, then he starts placing kisses along my jaw and then my neck coming to rest and the top of my top, he looks up questioningly and I nod, he removes his lips from my skin as quickly as possible lifting my top up over my head before his lips crashed down on mine causing me to let out a soft moa, my hands gripped his hair and slowly made their way down past his neck and back to the hem of his shirt which I pull over his head as quickly as possible, my hand glide over his bear chest and rest just above his abdomen, it doesn't take long for all of our clothing to be laying on the floor and our body's grinding together slow moans escaping from our mouths as we continued to play tonsil tennis with each other, I guess it's a good thing that we can have sex during a pregnancy I wonder how Jace would of managed if we couldn't .

The next morning I wake up with Jace's arms wrapped tightly around me, he is still fast asleep and I don't want to wake him so I relax back against the pillows a smile spreading across my lips, I was so extremely lucky to have Jace, I really didn't deserve him but I loved him and he loved me so that all went out the window. It's another half hour before Jace wakes up; he shifts over so he's facing me and I smile at him he grins back and kisses my cheek before closing his eyes again and sighing I chuckle at him and his eyes shoot open and settle for glaring at me I just laugh even more at this, I probably wouldn't of even stopped laughing if it wasn't for a loud knock on the door and Izzy's voice shouting through the walls "guy's I'm coming in!" she shouts, before I can blink Jace is leaning against the door blocking Izzy from getting in, It never ceases to amaze how fast he can move compared to my slow clumsy movement, "just one sec Iz!" Jace yells taking into account the clothes laying on the ground and our very naked bodies, I can hear Izzy sigh "fine but you better be in the kitchen I 5" she says walking away from our door, I release a breathe I didn't know I had been holding and get up making my way to the bathroom, it's only takes a second for the nausea to hit before I'm running to the bathroom locking the door and leaning over the toilet throwing up, I hear Jace banging against the door, "Clary open the door, what's wrong?" I just ignored him, eventually he came to his senses and I heard the sound of a stele scratching against the wood, the door flung open an a worried Jace ran into the room his eyes landing on my shaking body hunched over the toilet, he ran over and knelt down beside me asking if I was ok I just nodded got up to rinse my mouth, 'just morning sickness" I tell him drying my hands and walking out of the bathroom to get dressed, I wear a simple white tank top and dark blue jeans and I tie my hair up into a messy bun. I walk with Jace down the halls of the institute towards the kitchen I know that we have been more than 5 minutes but no-one has come looking for us yet, when we walk into the kitchen it's only Alec and Izzy there they give us questioning looks but Jace answers for me "Just some morning sickness no biggie" the both nod, "well we have some news" Izzy says

"yeah, Magnus contacted us this morning he says Tessa this morning apparently she has an idea on how to help Clary".

So a bit of a cliffhanger main reason for that is because i actually don't have a full idea on what to do i am going to ask my friends what they think but i would love some ideas from you what do you think Tessa's idea should be i probably won't be able to update until i have a proper idea so if you have one it would be great if you could share it.


	10. IMPORTANT AN

I am sorry this is not an update, I haven't been able to update this story in a while and i probably won't be able to for a while because my sister spilt water all over my computer and so i can't use it, so i am using a friends laptop to type this up quickly just to say i am not abandoning this story it's just that i cannot update for a while


End file.
